Mala suerte
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: El Merodeador Nocturno no cree en la suerte, pero a veces las circunstancias hablan por sí solas.


**Assassin's Creed III ****no**** me pertenece,**

**es propiedad de Ubisoft.**

* * *

_No contiene spoiler._

* * *

Se metió en un callejón, libre de vagabundos o borrachos. Cuando no pudo resistir más, cayó a tierra, con una mano apretando fuertemente su hombro y la otra formando un puño. Intentaba no gritar de dolor, pero éste lo acosaba desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo, en forma de pequeños cortes y roces de balas. Pero el peor de todos era el que nacía en su hombro y lo sometía cual animal tras la luz del fuego.

El dolor le había enseñado muchas cosas, sobretodo cómo evitarlo cuando era necesario, pero aquella situación era excesiva para ignorarla: necesitaba reposo y atención médica, pero más allá de la que él pudiera ofrecerse, sólo el tiempo podría ayudarlo de una manera u otra.

Una emboscada y muchos hombres, demasiados incluso para él. Se había cansado de cortar gargantas, esquivar balas o redirigir espadas. La fatiga lo había abatido incluso antes que las armas, por lo que se vio obligado a esconderse, corriendo por los tejados. Otra consecuencia más del agotamiento físico fue la caída que provocó que se le dislocara el hombro.

Cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra una pared de ladrillos rojos. Sin que se diera cuenta, delante de él apareció un gato negro, que después de sentarse y olfatear el aire con interés disimulado lo estuvo mirando con unos ojos tan penetrantes que empezó a sentirse irritado.

No necesitaba espectadores que presenciaran su dolor, aunque sólo fuera un inofensivo gato callejero.

En la seguridad de la noche, se llevó una mano el hombro, habiéndose metido antes parte de la tela de la bufanda entre los dientes, para así evitar hacer ruido. El momento pasó rápido como un relámpago, pero él lo sintió tan lento que no puedo evitar caer al suelo de bruces después de encogerse sobre sí mismo de dolor.

Cuando pestañeó por última vez, el gato seguía observándolo.

No soñaba, quizá porque no dormía el tiempo necesario para soñar, pues se había acostumbrado a necesitar sólo dos o tres horas de un descanso en el que sólo se limitaba a tumbarse en la cama, a la sombra de una casa en ruinas, y cerrar los ojos esperando un descanso que nunca llegaba.

No obstante, el dolor y la fatiga lo obligaron a entrar en un estado de inconsciencia completa.

_Joe…_

Abrió los ojos, frenético. Sus instintos se dispararon y nada más intentar alzarse sintió la respiración agitada y las manos sudadas debajo de los guantes. Miró alrededor, buscando a _la dueña_ de aquella voz, pero lo único que encontró fue el mismo gato de antes.

Se relajó y con ello la adrenalina en sangre desapareció, volviendo el dolor, esta vez disminuido hasta el punto de ser totalmente soportable, pero sin dejar de ser una molestia fija que necesitaría eliminar para volver a estar en forma. Sentado, nuevamente contra la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de ladrillos rojos, pensó que sería adecuado que permanecer ahí hasta poco antes del amanecer y luego ir a casa.

Sin embargo, antes de aquello subiría hasta la colina que daba al mar, a las afueras de la ciudad, una vez ahí, colocaría un ramo de margaritas a la sombra de un árbol y miraría el horizonte, rememorando un nombre tan triste como esperanzador.

_Cuando esté contigo, en Nueva York, ¿podremos tener gatitos de color negro?, _miró el felino antes de marcharse. _¿Por qué negros?,_ se agachó delante de él y llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, aún sin tocarlo. _Cuando te conocí, los demás me dijeron que eras como un gato negro: traías mala suerte. Pero desde que estoy contigo soy feliz. _Se quedó quieto, inundado por sus propios recuerdos. El animal, de improvisto, se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y acercó la cabeza a sus dedos, frotándose contra él. Sintió la calidez de su pelaje a pesar de la gruesa tela de los guantes.

―Entonces, si no das mala suerte, ¿por qué se hundió el barco? Si no doy mala suerte, ¿por qué ha muerto?

Joe ya no existía, pero seguía siendo la misma persona que traía _mala suerte_. Por eso, cuando el Merodeador Nocturno salió del callejón, el filo de su gancho estaba manchado de sangre.

_Demasiada mala suerte para un calle._

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D **ya saben que cualquier crítica será más que bienvenida.


End file.
